3 Blood Stained Roses
by Lex Rokai
Summary: As three sisters go to Cross Academy, their past comes back. Alexis the mage and with a unknown sickness. Lori Ann the fighter, and protective sister. And Dani the vampire fangirl. What is this new threat. And what is the sickness.
1. Enter Lex, Lori & Dani

We enter a scene with three not so normal girls, one with long black hair wearing a black tank-top with a blood rose on it, also dark blue jeans, reading a book on witchery, another one with reddish/pinkish hair in a bright yellow shirt and gray jeans, fanaticizing about vampires.  
The third one having short choppy black hair and bright blue eyes making her look like a boy at first glance, warning a black hoddie with cat ears on the hood,and riped jeanswas playing video games, sometimes yelling at the TV when she was killed.  
These three girls, though they may notlook it, are in fact triplets. And in a few minutes a simple knock at there door will change there lives forever.  
A knock was heard in the house. The oldest of the triplets, grunted. This was the….oh never mind the pour girl lost count. Placing down the book, she walked to the door. When she opened the door three squired boxes were there. Sighing she picket them up, closing the door with her foot she walked back into the living room.  
Placing the boxes down with a load thud, scaring the cursing she/he and the red head. "Ok…now who was the one to buy some thing online?" "not me" both said looking at the packages'. The boyish girl crawled over to one of the boxes and opens it. "Hay there's a note in here" she said.  
"What does it say Lori" Dani, the red head, asked walking over Lori. "deartomta sisters, this is an invitation to the great cross academy, are headmaster has heard of your great intelligent" Lori stopped reading and glared at the to other sisters for snorting "anyway" she continued " we find that you would make a great addition to cross academy, you will find everything you need in the box, well be waiting for your arrival" Lori finished reading and looked at her other sisters.  
"So are we going Lex" Lori asked the oldest looking at her with pledging eyes. Sighing, in defeat. Lex nodded, slapping her forehead when the other two screamed and jumping up and down. Lex already knew she would be put into night class, since she was always pale.  
Walking over to the phone, she dialed the number of cross academy.


	2. To Cross Academy

**At cross academy ******

**As lex, Lori, and dani got out of the car they noticed two figures waiting for them at the front gate. One was a short girl, big read eyes and short brown hair in a day class uniform. The other was a tall boy with short silver hair and violet eyes also in a day class uniform. The sisters walked to them smiling. "Hello welcome to cross academy im yuki cross and this is my friend zero" the short girl introduced her self. ****  
****All three girls introduced them selve as: "I'm Lori Tomta, the second oldest." The red head girl went next. "I'm Dani Tomta, the thrid oldest." Then the pale girl had went last. "Alexis Tomta, the oldest. But call me Lex." The one, called Zero gave Lex a drity look. 'What the hell is his problem' Alexis thought. Picking up thier own suit cases they went to the headmasters office.******

**~~ Headmasters office ~~******

**The triplits walk into the room, leaving Yuki and Zero out in the hall. Lori had walked behide the desk that was in the room. "Well I don't see him." Just then Lex got a bone crushing hug from..well headmaster. "How nice for you girls to come here," He was grining like a mad man. "Ooo, how's the vampire of the family?" Lex's left eyes was twiching. 'Call me that one more time, and I'll show you vampire!'****  
****Lucky for headmaster lori jumped in. "vampire? Lex isn't a vampire" lori said looking at headmaster like he was a nut case, which he is. "what?!?" headmaster said letting go of lex quickly. "im a human not a one of those filfy(sp?) blood sucker" lex growled out. Headmaster look scared to death as he hid behind lori. "o well this is a problem" headmaster said. "whys that" dani asked. "hehe well lex has been placed in the night class" headmaster said. "night class?" the sisters asked. "a class of only vampires" headmaster said. "WHAT!!!" lex screamed.****  
****It took both lori and Dani to keep there sister from killing the headmaster. "WHY, PUT ME IN WITH THEM!!" Lex as even the crazy HM knew that she had a bad ralationship with them. Maybe even worse than Zeros. "Sis clam down. Maybe this is a good way for you to become friends with them." Said a strugling lori. "Yes, yes Alexis you can be one of my exparmants." Said a slightly happy headmaster. Blinking Lex clamed down. Both of the younger sistrs let her go. "Really, and why's that." The headmaster got very sesuse about this. "I want to see how the vampires react if a human is in thier preants. But you'll be a vampire to them. Do not tell them that your human." Both surprising the headmaster and the younger girls, lex said. "Very well, let's the fun begin."**


	3. Fangirls sigh

**)walking to the moon dorm( ****  
****"come on lex its not that bad" lori said trying to cheer up her sister. lex simple glared at her boyish sister and the walked. sighing lex look at the vile of blue liquid in her hand. ****  
****=flash back=****  
****"whats this for" lex asked as headmaster handed her a vile. "you drink it, it will hide your sent from the night class" headmaster said. "o ok" lex said simply. ****  
****=end flash back=****  
****"hey whats that" dani said pointing to a gient group of girls crowed around a gient door. Lori and Dani had ran up to the group. "Hey what are all of you doing." Asked Dani to one of the girls. "Were waiting for night class to come out!"the girl said not looking at them. Unkowing to the fangirls and the Tomta girls, Lex had climbed up a tree. "No way I'm getting near one of those blood suckers...." She mutterd. then the girl finally look at lori and dani she did a doulbe take. "hi im nena what you name" she said walking closer to lori. lori looked at her strangly, then it click and she smirked. "my name is loues" lori said as she took the girls hand and kissed it. "and its a pleser to meet you miss nena" as lori said that nena fainted and a couple other girls that were watching stared giggling and swoon over lori. dani and lex simply laughed as they watched her mess with the fangirls. Then the grate doors open. "Bla...best if I take it now..." Alexis had opend the vile, smelling. Her face went much more paler."This stuff reakes..." Swaling it and her pridem she dranked it.****  
****^night classes pov^****  
****as we walked out of the door we all noticed something differt. maybe its the fact that the was no fangirls screaming out are names, or throwing them selfes at us. "YOUR SO CUTE LOUES-KUN" we heard hurnders of girls scream. "now now ladys i have to tell you some thing" we heard a girlish voice speck. as we walked past the group we noticed a boy walking away from the crowd only to turn and rip of his hoddie. half of are eyes almost poped out of are heads and the fangirls gasped. under the hoddie the boy, or i should say the girl, becouse she was waring a black corset that showed off her clevege. "my names not loues its lori ann, and i am in fact a girl" she smiled "but it was fun playing with you girls" she winked and a coulple girls fainted. "come on dani lex lets get going" she smiled as skiped tords the moon dorm. two other girls followed her. one thought ran though are heads. **_**what just happened!?!?!**_


	4. Around the Moon Dorm

)lex's new dorm(  
"hole" lex "lee" dani "monkey balls" lori. the sisters stood in the door way looking at lex's new dorm. "im so sleeping over like everynight now" lori exclamed. as the three gaked(sp?) at the dorm they falled to notice the 3 figers behind them. Dani ran into the room, jumping onto Lex's bed. Lori had went to the bathroom. lex, feeling someones eyes on her, turned at glared at the three figres(cant spell). "what do you want" lex said harshly. the first one just smiled and bowed. "forgive are intrution but i am ichijo, the moon dorm vice president, kaname couldnt be here to great you himself so he sent us" ichijo explaned. "this is kain" he said pointing to the orange hair colored boy who was staring at lex strangly "and this is aidou" he pointed to the blonded boy in the back. "and we welcome you to cross academy". lex was about to speak when lori came busting out of the bathroom in nothing but a bra and jeans. "lex have you see my..." she stoped when we saw the three boys. "ummm hi" she sqeaked as she turned slightly red. All the boys were blushing, but Aidou was red like a tomateo. "Crazy sister...." Lex mummbled as she thorw lori a shirt. "Back....back into the bath room." With Dani's help, she was back into the room just as before. lex looks back at them. "Is that all..." She seemed as if nothing happend. "w-who was t-that" aidou stuterd. "my sister lori now if you dont leave i will fource you out" lex snarled. "w-wait we are supost to give you and your sisters a tour of the school" ichijo said. lex glared at them but sighed. "fine" Lex walked up to Dani and wisperd."Locke the door until we come back, got it?" Dani nods her head, grining. Pulls lori by the ear, even tho it did not hurt lori. they walked out in the hall. /rubbing her right side of her neck, lex thought. 'Damn HM he didn't say that icky stuff would bother it.". "dont worry lex im sure itll stop in a min or two" lori whisperd to lex. "i hope so" lex whisperd back. "is there something wrong ladys?" ichijo said walking backwards. "nope we're fine" lori answerd(sp?) smiling. "ok" ichijo said turning around.  
)alittle while later(  
the sisters had seen about half of the academy. as they walked aidou slowly crep next to lori, and kain did the same with lex. "so lori i dont think we ever got a proper introduction(sp?) erlier" aidou said as he stuck out his hand. "i am aidou and its a pleshier(sp?!?) to meet you". lori smiled and took his hand, insted of shaking it he brought it to his lip and kisses her hand, also smelling her rist. "my my lori your blood smells even sweeter than yuki's". Not hearing it, altho she did Lex continued to walk. Lori altho was just stranging at the vampire. As before it seemed as if the mark never wanted to stop buring. "We'll this is the end of the tour." Ichigo said smiling at the four. Lori and adio had smiled....no let me re-phase that they grined like a wield man and women. Altho Lex knew that lori was already hyped up on suger. "Suger monster..." Lex mutterd under her breath.


End file.
